reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Dem Random Homo Niggas (aka DRHN)
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. *This is a Xbox 360 Live Clan *We do Hardcore Free Roam only *You have to be 12 and older to be one of our regular members Joining the posse First you have to contact one of the Commanders Xbox Live Gamertags listed below in the "rank" or "members" selection then you will go through many of oral and physical test and then if you are accepted you will be initated at our church in Blackwater then you will do Tumbleweed once with any of the clan members their. The rules and policies will be given to you during,after, and before your initation.This list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. Members This our member list but The Ghost Division will be updated by one of there members and our regular group list will be updated by our regular members also and this list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections Leaders * II ST4CKZ P4P3R-Co Leader * USA1B stang-Co Leader Other members * Skat3r X-General ( The Ghost Division Leader) * SWAGgerBeasT11-General *Skat3r X-General *xixJoeyxix-Colonel *XxDaedric PrOz-Captain *xGIxJEWx215x - Corporal *CRANKY CRAWLER-Private *tman9407-Private The Ghost Division *Skat3r X - General (The Ghost Division Leader) *BLUDBA7HMCGRA7H *schuch1231 *MON STORE98 *DeathByFireD37 Ranking System This is our ranking system for all of our clan espically our division called The Ghost they have the same ranking system as us but if nessicary may use it a little bit different but this is mainly for the normal members also all the members names who is on the list is only the regular members names and The Ghost Leader/General name.This list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. Recruit ( when you are not offically in or out of the clan yet) Private Coparal Soldier Sergeant Advanced Sergeant ( this is the second highest soldier rank but not many privalges to it like you cant be a council member with this rank and many people/a handful people can have this rank ) Sergeant Major ( this is the highest soldier rank and only 3 people can have this rank and this is a council member rank and is rank) The officer ranks Warrant officer Gunnery Officer Lieutenant Lieutenant Major Captain ( this is the lowest high officer rank and only a 2 people can have this rank which is) Advanced Officer ( this is the highest high officer rank and atleast only 1 person can have this rank and it is the begining council member rank which is) The commandanders' ranks aka (Council Members) Drill Sargeant ( It is a rank but itz not excalty a commander rank,officer rank,or a soldier rank but is a council member rank and only one person can have this rank Colonel ( is only xixJoeyxix rank and two other people's rank) General ( is only Skat3r X, SWAGgerBeasT11, and xXxMONST3R22xXx rank ) Co-Leaders/1st in Commands ( is only icy swag king and USA1B rank) Clan News This list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. *We are a new clan thats just started so if you have any questions about this clan then message one of the commanders or co-leaders or high ranking officers - June 3, 2012 Clan Wars and Operations So Far we are now 5-0 but because of some memory problems we can not update those wars or operations but starting now ( June 3, 2012) the rest of the wars so on will be updated/uploaded and posted and written this wiki and II ST4CKZ P4P3R (Co-Leader) youtube page and you want to know it just message him on xbox 360 account which is II ST4CKZ P4P3R or the wiki account which is Reddeadmilitia.This list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. The Ghost Division The Ghost Division will write,upload,and post stuff on this selection by their own members and this list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. Category:Posses }}